


Fair Fight

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett gets caught in the middle of a fight.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "snow" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

“Boss, duck!” Esposito’s warning comes too late as Beckett walks into the squad room and is hit square in the chest with something cold and wet.

She surveys the area. Two coolers, half filled with snowballs (no doubt the product of last night’s snowfall) sit nearby.

“You’re having a snowball fight …”

All nearby desks are suspiciously clean of paperwork. Winter coats protectively drape computers.

“… in the squad room …”

Ryan and Esposito are standing in front of her looking sheepish. Castle has something hidden behind his back.

“… without me?” She grins and dives for the nearest snowball.


End file.
